El mejor regalo
by SaiyaLiinna
Summary: One-Shot, especial navideño, Goku le da a Vegeta uno de los mejores regalos que ah recivido en su vida


**N/A: Este es mi primer One-shot, es un especial navideño que tengo ganas de escribir como desde octubre xD jaja bueno no tengo mas que decir disfruten el fic :)**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama-**

A solo una semana de la navidad, la corporación capsula era un verdadero caos, hombres entraban y venían de la gran casa cargando consigo todo tipo de adornos navideños, preparando la casa para la gran celebración de noche buena

-Mujer! Que hacen todos estos insectos en la casa!- Grito Vegeta fastidiado por encontrar su casa llena de humanos a la hora de su almuerzo

-Están preparando la casa para la cena Vegeta- Dijo Bulma mientras tapaba con su mano el auricular del teléfono, luego de recibir un gruñido como respuesta Bulma volvió al teléfono, encargar el banquete navideño para 5 saiyajin y otras personas mas no era una tarea tan sencilla

-Los quiero fuera de mi casa!- Dijo Vegeta cuando Bulma por fin colgó el teléfono

-Deja de quejarte, te pedí muchísimas veces que te hicieras cargo y te negaste, si hubieras usado tu súper velocidad de saiyajin no habría la necesidad de ter 100 hombres trabajando en toda la casa- Dijo Bulma mientras se sentaba en la mesa a almorzar con su esposo, a los pocos minutos Trunks se les unió

-La casa esta quedando muy bonita- Dijo el pequeño saiyajin, la navidad era una de sus celebraciones favoritas, nada mejor que comida, dulces y pelas de bolas de nieve con Goten

-Aun no veo cual es el motivo de tanta celebración- Se quejo Vegeta

-Ya te lo dije Vegeta, es una época de estar con la familia, convivir y agradecer los buenos momentos del año- Dijo Bulma fastidiada por tener que explicarle lo mismo a Vegeta cada año

-Y que se supone que tenemos que agradecer?- A pesar de llevar ya muchos años en la tierra nunca comprendería por completo las celebraciones terrícolas

-Bueno podríamos empezar por agradecer que ese monstro rosado no nos mato- Respondió Bulma

-Pero mama Buu si nos mato a todos no los recuerdas? A papa lo mato el gordo, a ti te convirtieron en chocolate y yo morí cuando la tierra…-

-Si ya entendí Trunks! Pero aun así seguimos aquí y eso es lo que hay que celebrar- Interrumpió Bulma a su hijo

El resto de la mañana Bulma la paso tratando de explicarle a su esposo el significado de la navidad, tal como lo hacia cada año, mientras tanto en la casa de los Son, también tenían sus dificultades

-GOKU! GOTEN! Vengan acá ahora mismo!- Grito Milk por la venta a su esposo y su hijo menor, desde que Goku había vuelto a casa, había intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su hijo, y que mejor forma que entrenando, si bien sus entrenamientos con Milk y con Trunks lo habían echo un buen guerrero, nada mejor que aprender de su padre

Al escuchar los gritos de la ama de casa ambos se detuvieron al momento, voltearon y se rascaron la cabeza mientras gritaban 'Ya voy'

-Son idénticos- Dijo Milk al borde de las lagrimas, para ella ver a padre eh hijo de esa manera era el mas grande regalo de los kamis

El almuerzo que Milk se tardo horas preparando tardo menos de una hora en desaparecer, por lo menos con Gohan estudiando tenia que preparar menos comida

-A donde crees que vas Goku- Dijo Milk cuando vio que terminado el almuerzo Goku se disponía a seguir entrenando

-Prometiste que hoy me llevarías de compras- Le recordó Milk a su esposo

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado, bueno vamos- Dijo Goku colocando sus dos dedos en la frente

-Espera! Quiero ir como la gente normal! En auto, además tenemos que pasar a dejar a Goten en casa de Bulma y recuerda que Vegeta odia que lleguemos con la tele trasportación- Dijo Milk recordando el pequeño incidente con la tele transportación cuando encontraron a Vegeta en un momento 'romántico' con Bulma

Goku acepto y agradeció recordar sus clases de manejo, al llegar a la casa de los Brief los recibió una ocupada Bulma

-Hola chicos que bueno que nos visitan- Dijo Bulma mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de la cámara de gravedad

-Bulma que haces?- Pregunto Goku al ver a su mejor amiga golpear y patear la cámara de gravedad mientras le gritaba blasfemias a su esposo

-Vegeta ahuyento a todo mi personal de decoración y ahora no quiere hacerse cargo!- Grito la peli azul con la suficiente fuerza para que el saiyajin que se encontraba ahí adentro la escuchara

-Yo voy por el Bulma- Se ofreció Goku, y antes de que ella respondiera Goku ya se encontraba dentro de la cámara de gravedad, justo a tiempo para recibir un puñetazo a media cara por parte de Vegeta

-Kakarotto que rayos haces aquí!- Dijo Vegeta sorprendido y a la ves un poco satisfecho por el tremendo golpe que le acaba de dar a Goku

-Yo solo venia a decirte que Bulma te necesita allá afuera, no tenias porque golpearme- Dijo Goku con una pequeña lágrima en uno de sus ojos mientras se sobaba su tal ves rota nariz

-Fue tu culpa por aparecerte así! Además ya le dije a Bulma que no pienso participar en esa tontería de la navidad- Dijo Vegeta tratando de volver a sus ejercicios pero repentinamente la gravedad se apago y la puerta de la cámara se abrió dejando ver a una furiosa Bulma con un montos de cables en la mano

-Que le hiciste a mi cámara mujer!- Dijo Vegeta al ver los circuitos en la mano de Bulma

-Tu cámara estará fuera de servicio hasta que cada rincón de la corporación capsula este perfectamente navideño!- Dijo Bulma señalando con su dedo la gran casa

-Bueno chicos los dejamos solo venia a traerte a mi Goten, iremos a comprar los regalos navideños- Dijo Milk intentando salir de la cámara de gravedad, a pesar de los años aun le tenia un poco de miedo a Vegeta y no le gustaba estar presente en sus fuertes discusiones con Bulma

-Suerte tratando de encontrar algo mejor- Dijo Bulma mientras Milk y Goku salían del lugar de la pelea, en realidad ese comentario de Bulma no fue nada fuera de lo común, con esas dos mujeres todo era una competencia, cual de sus esposos era mas fuerte o mas guapo, quien sus hijos era mas inteligente, quien era mejor esposa, quien cocinaba mejor, y los regalos navideños no eran la excepción

-Apresúrate Goku! Tenemos que encontrar los mejores regalos- Dijo Milk obligando a que su esposo pisara a fondo el acelerador

-No entiendo por que tener dar el mejor regalo, que lo que importa no es la intención?- Cuestiono Goku mientras manejaba a toda velocidad

-Hay Goku siempre tan inocente, claro que no! Lo importante es ganarle a Bulma escogiendo regalos!- Dijo Milk soltando una pequeña carcajada

-Y tu tendrás que escoger el regalo para Vegeta, yo no sabría que regalarle a ese loco ni un millón de años, pero a ti se te tiene que ocurrir algo, después de todo son de la misma raza- Amenazo Milk a Goku

Los días pasaron y la cena navideña por fin llego, ya todos los invitados estaban presentes solo faltaban los Son

-Hola muchachos ya estamos aquí!- Saludo una elegante Milk cuando por fin llegaron a la C.C. detrás de ella venían Goku Gohan y hasta el pequeño Goten cargando regalos envueltos en coloridas presentaciones

-Muy bonito Milk pero no me ganaras- Dijo Bulma señalando una torre con la misma cantidad de regalos

La cena transcurrió normalmente, los saiyajin comían como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras Milk y Bulma le explicaban a Videl que era algo de lo más normal y que se fuera acostumbrando, acabada la cena, llego el momento que todos esperaban, los regalos

Yamcha recibió un auto al igual que Krillin, a le dieron 18 mucha ropa y los mejores juguetes para la pequeña Maron, el maestro Roshi recibió una dotación de revistas de señoritas para todo el año, Goten y Trunks los mas nuevos video juegos, en fin solo faltaban dos personas por entregar sus regalos

-Vamos Vegeta dáselo de una ves!- Regaño Bulma a su esposo quien se negaba a entregarle a Kakarotto el regalo que su mujer había preparado para el, Vegeta arto de los gritos de Bulma saco de su bolsillo una capsula y se la arrojo a Goku

-Gracias Vegeta! Que es?- Dijo Goku sonriente

-No tengo idea- Contesto Vegeta con sinceridad

-Es una cámara de gravedad solo para ti Goku- Dijo Bulma orgullosa de su regalo

-Enserio? Gracias!- Dijo Goku mientras se metía la capsula en el bolsillo

-Bueno Goku dale tu regalo a Vegeta- Dijo Milk rogando que fuera algo mejor

-Eh… Lo olvide en casa Milk- Dijo Goku con la mano en la nuca

-GOKU!- Regaño furiosa Milk

-Tranquila, enseguida voy por el- El saiyajin coloco sus dedos en su frente y a los pocos segundos desapareció y reapareció en otro lado de la habitación con una bolsa en la mano

-Ven Vegeta mi regalo tiene que ser al aire libre- Dijo Goku mostrándole la bolsa, todos siguieron al saiyajin incluso Vegeta hasta el patio de la corporación, Goku abrió la bolsa y dejo sobre el suelo las 7 esferas del dragon

-Goku eso es trampa! No puedes desear el mejor regalo para Vegeta!- Se quejo Bulma

-No seas celosa Bulma- Goku le mostro la lengua a su amiga y luego invoco al gran dragon

-SHEN LONG! QUIERO QUE REVIVAS A FREEZER!- Grito Goku ante la mirada atónita de todos, en que demonios estaba pensando ese saiyajin, los ojos del dragon brillaron mientras aseguraba que era un deseo muy fácil, luego de eso se despidió y las ahora 7 piedras se esparcieron por el mundo

-Goku te has vuelto loco!- Grito Bulma mientras se acercaba a golpear a su amigo

-Cálmate Bulma, estoy segura que a Vegeta le encanto mira!- Se defendió Goku mientras señalaba a Vegeta, quien se encontraba mas que sonriente mirando hacia en cielo

-Te encontré maldito!- Dijo Vegeta mientras alzaba vuelo hacia el norte, justo en la dirección en que su hijo del futuro había asesinado a Freezer hacia ya tantos años

-Lo ves, Vegeta esta feliz- Goku también se elevo solo unos metros y luego voló también en dirección al norte para presenciar la pelea, los demás que podían volar hicieron lo mismo que Goku mientras Bulma Milk y los demás entraban a una nave y alcanzan a los chicos

-Hola mi Lord- Dijo Vegeta con el mayor tono de sarcasmo al ver frente a el a un despistado Freezer

-Vegeta! Explícame que demonios esta pasando!- Dijo Freezer bastante confundido, lo ultimo que recordaba era el estar discutiendo con Cell en el infierno

-El idiota de Kakarotto te ah revivido solo para que yo pueda matarte- Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-No me digas, vaya tontería acaba de hacer tu amigo- Dijo Freezer con ese tono de vos tan odioso mientras comenzaba a reir

-Tu crees?- Dijo Vegeta antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin, de inmediato Freezer dejo de reír

-Deja tus demostraciones para alguien mas Vegeta, se que eres un súper saiyajin, y que? No eres el único que ah mejorado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, también se que no eres el mismo de antes- Dijo Freezer con una sonrisa malvada antes de comenzar a volar en dirección al oeste, al ver la dirección de su vuelo de inmediato supo a que se refería con eso, una sonrisa burlona se formo en su mente, se transformo en súper saiyajin fase 2 y en unos cuantos segundos ya se encontraba justo en frente de Freezer

-Crees que te voy a permitir maldita lagartija que te acerques a mi casa?- Dijo Vegeta en el aire con los brazos cruzados

-Creo que eso no será necesario- Dijo Freezer tranquilamente, Vegeta estaba por preguntarle a que rallos se refería cuando una escandalosa vos le resolvió su duda

-Vamos Vegeta! Dale una paliza a ese afeminado!- Grito Bulma desde la nave que se encontraba a solo unos 50 metros de distancia

-Bulma! Que demonios haces aquí lárgate!- Grito Vegeta con una vena bien marcada en su frente

-Ni hablar! Quiero verte pelear!- Dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos

-Si tu puedes papa!- Grito Trunks animado

En el momento que Freezer vio al pequeño peli lila sintió su sangre hervir

-PAPA!? Así que fue tu hijo quien finalmente me mato!- Grito Freezer furioso

-Te sorprende? La sangre real saiyajin te mando al infierno una vez, y lo ara de nuevo- Dijo Vegeta antes de comenzar a atacar al destructor de su planeta, ante los gritos de aliento de su familia, Freezer a pesar de que había aumentado su fuerza no tenia manera de defenderse contra el poder del Ssj2, en un par de ocasiones Freezer intento desviar sus ataques hacia Bulma y Trunks pero Vegeta no lo había permitido, luego de unos veinte minutos de pelea a Freezer no le quedaba mas energía para seguir peleando, estaba muy malherido y había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre mientras que el príncipe de los saiyajin muy apenas tenia un par de rasguños y rasgaduras en la cara ropa que Bulma le había comprado, así que sin mas que hacer, habiendo ya saciado su sed de venganza hacia el aniquilador de su raza, junto sus manos a lo alto de su pecho y le lanzo un poderoso final flash que desintegro a Freezer

-Si! Mi papa es el mejor!- Grito Trunks una ves que el ki de Freezer desapareció por completo, voló hacia su papa y lo abrazo, algo que nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer antes de lo de Buu, Vegeta solo correspondió el abrazo con una mano

-Eso fue genial Vegeta- Dijo Goku acercándose a ellos

-Cállate Kakarotto! Si vuelves a poner en peligro así a mi familia te voy a hacer pedazos entendiste!- Dijo Vegeta amenazando a Goku con su puño, sin embargo ignorando la avenenaba de muerte Vegeta se veía bastante feliz

-No seas tonto Vegeta, no lo hubiera echo de haber sabido que no podrías con el, solo quería que tuvieras lo que por derecho te correspondía como el príncipe saiyajin- Tras estas palabras Vegeta se relajo, solo por esta ves dejo pasar el pequeño insulto, era verdad, Kakarotto le había dado lo que le pertenecía, matar al asesino de su pueblo, y que si ya había muerto antes, el gusto en realidad era el mismo, Freezer murió por sus manos y punto

-Bueno Bulma parece que después de todo mi Goku fue quien dio el mejor regalo así que gane!- Dijo Milk orgullosa de su esposo luego de que se pasara el susto de ver a Freezer

-Hmp- Fue la única respuesta de Bulma

Luego de eso todos regresaron a la C.C. la fiesta prosiguió como si nada, hasta que poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando, dejando en la gran casa solo a los integrantes de la familia Brief

-Fue un gran día eh?- Dijo Bulma desde dentro del baño, Vegeta no contesto

-Oye Vegeta, yo aun no te eh dado tu regalo- Dijo Bulma mientras salía del baño con una sexi lencería estilo santa Claus, por la cara de Vegeta subo exactamente quien había dado el mejor regalo

"_Gane Milk_" Pensó Bulma cuando Vegeta la tomo por la cintura, dispuesto a darle su 'noche buena'

**Fin :) jaja espero les allá gustado, un par de cosas que quiero aclarar, ya se que las esferas no pueden revivir a nadie que tenga mas de un año de muerto, pero hagamos como que nadie lo recuerda si? Y please comenten!**


End file.
